


My Little Music Box

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Awkwardness, Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Disguise, Empathy, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings Realization, Fever, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hiding, Hugs, Inspiration, Jokes, Koi no Yokan, M/M, Memes, Misunderstandings, Music, Piano, Pining, Podium Family, Rage, Roleplay, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Shopping, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Soulmates, Trust, Victor fucking loves memes, Yuuri has a lot of empathy, Yuuri moves to Russia, composers, star-gazing, the yoi russian family adopts yuuri, yakov is done with all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: As a composer, Victor no longer has any inspiration to write new music. His solution? Travel the whole world to try and find it.--------Yuuri had a bad fall and threw away the biggest opportunity of his life last year. Since then, he stopped composing any new pieces. That is until, something rekindles his love for music.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note:
> 
> 'Italics' - Thoughts  
> "Italics" - Japanese  
> "Normal" - English
> 
> Hint: Yuuri speaks with Minako in English , sometimes with Yuuko as well but he prefers Japanese when talking to his family and friends. It'd be complicated if I included the russian language as well so just note that the Russians speak their mother tongue only when they're exclusively talking to each other with no one else in the room. (So like, if Yuuri was present, Yuri and Victor would speak English unless they deliberately don't want Yuuri to hear them which will be mentioned if it comes to that)

Yuuko had just finished fixing his bow tie. It was the grand finals. If he wins, he would surely be able to meet ‘that person’. Yuuri was so nervous but excited all the same. Yuuko brushed his shoulders to ease the creases of his lapels. She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, _“You’re all set~!”_

 _“Thanks Yu-chan.”_ Yuuri smiled.

It was at that moment when they both heard and felt the vibrations from Yuuri’s bag slung over Yuuko’s shoulder.

_“Your phone?”_

_“Just turn it off.”_

Yuuko nodded and took the device out. She was surprised to see the caller ID, _“It’s from home.”_

It was rare to have his family call him before a competition. Yuuri felt strange. They never took initiative before. Maybe they really did remember about his big day. Before Yuuko could shut it off, Yuuri snatched it from her, _“Sorry, I think I’ll take it.”_

Yuuko watched as Yuuri answered the call. Then she watched as Yuuri’s world crumbled just from the look in his eyes.

Yuuri’s lips trembled slightly as he whispered with a broken voice, _“..Vic-chan..what…?”_

Behind them on the bright stage, Yuuri’s competitor had just completed revealing his original music on the violin. The crowds were cheering with enthusiastic claps and standing ovations. But Yuuri couldn’t hear anything. He didn’t hear Yuuko’s pleads, he didn’t hear his mother’s tearful voice trailing from the speaker of his phone, he just… didn’t want to hear anymore at that moment.

Yuuri believed he already gave his phone back to Yuuko. He looked behind him and saw that the stage had been cleared and all that was left was a grand piano and a black stool. It was his turn to play his music.

Time seemed to skip for Yuuri. When had he walked to the piano? He was suddenly adjusting his seat and staring at the all-too-familiar black and white keys. That’s right. He was supposed to play the music he composed for-… Who did he write the song for again?

 _‘Victor Nikiforov’_ Yuuri remembered. But at the mention of the name, Vicchan came into his mind. His beloved friend, his little poodle.

 _‘…Vicchan…’_ Yuuri felt a tear fall from his eye. He lifted his arms, rested his fingers on the piano keys and began playing a foreign tune. A soft, tender and pained melody. He had never played this song before. But he couldn’t care less. This was his voice on the piano, his cries coming from the tugging of the strings. This was Yuuri’s mourning.

For almost 5 minutes, Yuuri played what reflected his heart. And when it was done, Yuuri stood up with a tear-stricken face and bowed politely. There were hardly any claps, drowned by confused silence. 

Katsuki Yuuri, one of the highly expected composers from Japan, quietly left the grand hall of his university, ignored all in his way, and never returned.

 

* * *

 

Victor stared at his music sheets. Something was missing. Technically it’d been missing for a good 12 years but that was not the point. He loved writing new music. What should one do when their own music starts to bore themselves? His music was the same in his opinion. Despite his fans loving all his creations, he didn’t. Not anymore.

He needed inspiration. Something. Anything.

Victor sighed and checked his phone. Maybe there was something he could do. It’d be a long journey but if he could find that person or those people who could inspire him, maybe his music wouldn’t be so boring anymore.

Victor smirked as he updated his status on all possible social media, “Let the hunt begin.”

His manager was going to murder him for doing such a thing. But he already planned to do things on his own just this once. Finding someone special required personal contact. Victor ruffled his poodle’s fur, “Pack your bags, Makacchin~ We’re going for a world tour.”

 

* * *

 

The world exploded with excitement when Victor Nikiforov posted on every popular social media about his search for a composer to be his partner in music. He stated that he would travel around the world, holding auditions at higher institutions of his choice.  

At first, Victor found it a bit tedious to contact the universities but lucky for him, he didn’t need to. Within 24 hours, Victor received over 1000 invites from various music institutions, filled with sweet words to visit and test their students along with more than 200 sponsorship emails. The media loved his plan.

Victor carefully filtered the invites for over a week, planned his travels, called in a few favours, accepted all the sponsorship he could, packed his bags and bid his home farewell. Who knows how long he might take. He chose only 300 universities to ease his travels in almost 100 countries.

 

* * *

 

“YUURI!” Minako shouted as she slammed the bar door open, “DID YOU SEE ON THE NEWS?!”

Yuuri smiled sheepishly with a broom still in his hand, “I was just about to open the ba-“

“YOU DIDN’T?! ABOUT VICTOR?!”

“Victor?” Yuuri hadn’t forgotten about Victor. But he certainly hadn’t been thinking about him lately.

Minako hastily dragged Yuuri down for a seat as she flipped out her phone to show Yuuri Victor’s latest scheme to find a partner composer for his music.

“And he’s coming here too!”

Yuuri stared at the Instagram update, “I bet he’d make really good music with that person.”

Minako pouted, “Oh c’mon, you should be flipping out right now!”

“I think you forget that I haven’t actually played or composed anything in a year now.” Yuuri spelled out with a pained smile.

Minako didn’t have the words to encourage Yuuri anymore. It’s not like she hadn’t been trying. They all did for months after Yuuri broke down mid-performance on stage, throwing away one of the biggest opportunities of his life. It was the decisive competition of who got to represent Japan and it was Yuuri’s final year as a qualifier. He didn’t have a ‘next time’.

“I’m opening the bar soon. You should get ready too.” Yuuri stood up and continued sweeping.

Minako could only sigh.

In the mornings and afternoons, Yuuri would help his family at their onsen and in the evenings until midnight, he would help his teacher, Minako, a retired vocalist and opera singer at her bar. She had an old upright piano in the corner where Yuuri used to play a few songs every night. Now, it stood in the dusty dark shadows, untouched. Except for a few times when random customers would have a little fun with it.

Depression hit Yuuri hard. He got back in time to bury his beloved pet but the aftermath was even worse. When he realized what he had played on stage, he was crushed by his own unrevealed effort. The song that he had composed for months remained soundless to everyone. Instead he played a mediocre piece that he had spontaneously came up with amidst the saddening news of the passing of his dog.

After that, Yuuri just didn’t play anymore. He was discouraged beyond return. Eventually everyone gave up forcing him to get back on his feet. He graduated with high honors but he didn’t celebrate it. He didn’t want to. He knew so many were counting on him and his contender’s piece was easily beatable if Yuuri had just played his original piece.

So, instead of pursuing further into the music industry, Yuuri took the year off. He only listened to music but he never composed again, not since his tumble back in the grand finals.

 

* * *

 

The news about Victor Nikiforov’s world tour spread like wildfire and it was all everyone was talking about for a week.

After a fortnight, people started saying how Victor hadn’t found ‘the one’ yet.

After a month, Victor’s name was still mentioned. Everyone was following his pace. All except Yuuri.

Yuuri was serving drinks at the onsen dining room when Victor’s interview came up on their television. It was in English but Yuuri understood well enough.

 **“Why are you doing this?”** the reporter asked.

Victor pursed his lips in thought, then he smiled, **“I’m looking for my music box~!”**

**“Eh? That’s a strange term for your future partner!”**

**“Hahaha! Is that so? Well, you could say I’m looking for someone who will inspire and motivate me.”**

Yuuri contemplated those words. ‘Inspire’…. ‘Motivation’… That was what Victor used to mean for Yuuri. No, that’s what Victor still was. Yuuri listened to Victor’s original pieces almost every day before he went to sleep. Now that he remembered, he used to also listen to them when he jogged every morning.

Yuuri looked down at his flabby stomach, _‘When was the last time I did that? ….No, when did I stop?’_ A flash of Vicchan struck Yuuri’s vision, _‘Ah.. I used to go on runs with Vicchan.’_

At his poodle’s alter, Yuuri prayed with a smile. It was such a conditioned routine to go for runs with his dog that he had forgotten about it after his dog died. The next morning, before the Sun rose, Yuuri had put on his running shoes and earphones to go for his morning jog. When he came back, sweating and panting, he returned to a house full of smiles. They were for him; for this new healthy development.

 

* * *

 

Victor had to keep his phone a good distance from his ear as Yakov and Yuri started shouting at him simultaneously.

**_“STOP WASTING EVERYONE’S TIME AND GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW”_ **

“No can do, Yakov~ I can’t believe you think I’m wasting everyone’s time!”

**_“YOU PROMISED TO COMPOSE A PIECE WITH ME”_ **

“Oh really, Yuri?”

**_“DAMN IT VICTOR”_ **

Victor laughed, “Yuri, may I speak to Yakov in private?” He knew he was on loud speaker at the music academy back in Russia.

**_“Vitya listen. Just stop what you’re doing. Is Yuri not good enough?”_ **

“You know that’s not it.” Victor sighed wistfully, “We’re not playing for the same goal, Yakov. I want someone who will answer my music, not overwrite it. Doesn’t that sound like something Yuri would do?”

**_“…”_ **

“I’ll come back soon. And I hope I’ll find my music box by then.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri listened again and again, every day. He had been mindlessly listening to Victor’s music and slowly, he started to remember why he loved it. Slowly, he realized why he loved music as much as he did not that long ago.

It was a night like any other, the customers ranged from middle-aged men to the old regulars. Minako enjoyed the quiet nights. Of course, a little music would be great. But she would never force Yuuri to play. She did remember though, when Yuuri accompanied her while she sang classical pieces late at night. Yuuri would play for as long as she would sing. Even at such a young age, Yuuri had a knack for the piano and could play by ear.

Minako smiled fondly at the memory as she stared at Yuuri. The past few days, she started to notice the little things Yuuri did. It wasn’t just the sudden slimming of his body too. Before, Yuuri would immerse himself in work. Recently though, he’d steal glances at the upright piano. It was subtle but Minako didn’t miss it. Victor’s constant face and voice all over the media must have stirred something inside Yuuri.

Again, it was a night like any other. It was past midnight. The customers had been ushered out and the drunk ones were carefully arranged home by cab. Minako always left first since Yuuri usually offered to clean and lock up.

“Goodnight Yuuri~!”

“Goodnight.” Yuuri smiled back.

Minako didn’t know why but she took her time wearing her coat. She clumsily tied her shoelaces which only made her tie them again neatly. She walked slowly, as though she knew what was coming. Standing in front of the back door, as her hand reached for the doorknob, she heard it.

A tune that hadn’t been heard in her bar for months.

Her head snapped back to the bar. Who else could it be? Who else would play the song Yuuri himself had composed for her to sing? Minako dropped her keys and she ran. She ran back to that lonely bar and opened the door.

It was a nostalgic sight to see Yuuri playing her piano. He had his eyes closed, glasses placed on top of the piano, hair pushed back and a small smile on his face. The moonlight shone on his dancing fingers from the high windows. And Minako stood sentry, frozen, captivated. She remained motionless for so long that she had forgotten to sing. After all, Yuuri had spent months composing this song alongside her.

The song was reaching its end already but Minako found the strength to sing the final bars, accompanied by Yuuri’s beautiful music.

At hearing her voice, Yuuri’s body stiffened, but he kept on playing till the very end. Once the final keys were pressed, Yuuri turned.

And Minako fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

“ _SENSEI!_ ” Yuuri was so shocked, he momentarily reverted to calling Minako by that endearing japanese term he once used as a child. Yuuri almost tumbled from the stool as he rushed to her, “What happened?! What’s wron-”

When Yuuri got close enough, Minako pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly. She couldn’t help it. She never knew how much she had missed and cherished Yuuri until that moment.

Yuuri hugged her back and snuggled his face in her shoulder. He absorbed her tremors and then whispered gently, “I’m sorry.”

 _‘…that I took so long to come back.’_ were Yuuri’s unspoken words.

When Minako finally let him go, with all her smudged make-up, she gave him her proudest smile, “Welcome back, Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

Victor appreciated every person who auditioned. He met some really unique ones but… none of them had what he wanted. Since the audition was open to everyone who could play an instrument, Victor even discovered about instruments he had never seen before. It truly was one kind of an experience.

Four months. And still nothing. He shortlisted a few but when he requested they play his original pieces in their own style as a one-week assignment, they couldn’t impress him.

Victor rotated around the world, going from the farthest to the nearest to his home. His last stop was Japan. He had planned so that he would make it on time to see the beautiful cherry blossoms. He’s always wanted to see that. He was a little ahead of schedule when he boarded his last flight before he would fly back to Russia.

And he truly prayed that he wouldn’t go back to Russia alone (excluding Makacchin).

 

* * *

 

Yuuri woke up feeling fresh and more alive than he ever was before for some reason. The house was used to getting up early for morning prep. Usually Yuuri would help after his morning runs but…

Luckily, Yuuri caught his sister just before he was about to leave.

_“Mari nee-chan… is it alright if I take the day off today?”_

She looked stunned for a few seconds and then she smiled, _“What else have you been doing the past few years? No one forced you to stay here and work y’know.”_

Yuuri smiled. That’s right. He never needed permission before.

And so, he ran. While listening to his favourite piece from Victor, he smiled. He wanted to play the piano again. He wanted to spend hours in front of a piano while scribbling notes measure after measure, composing a new score. He wanted that satisfaction again. And he knew where he could do it.

Although it should’ve been far, Yuuri managed to jog all the way to his old university. He surprised even himself. Then again, he always had the stamina to run for hours if he really wanted to. Yuuri took a step back to take a good look at the institution. It really was nostalgic.

At the guard house near the entrance, Yuuri forgot one little issue. He was no longer a student and he didn’t have any valid reason for going into the restricted campus. As the guards approached him, Yuuri contemplated making a run for it but his thoughts were cut off when he heard the bellowing of an old friend, “YUURI!”

Yuuri turned, “Nishigori!”

_“Sir, is this your guest?”_

_“That should be obvious. Go along now you two.”_ Nishigori ushered the guards away.

_“Thanks.”_

Nishigori took one look at Yuuri, _“Ho~? Went on a diet without me?”_

Yuuri could only laugh sheepishly. Nishigori gave him a blue student pass that he always kept for special guests and wore the lanyard over Yuuri’s neck.

_“Do I need to ask why you’re here?”_

Yuuri smiled, _“Why else would I come back?”_

Nishigori laughed out loud and fondly grabbed Yuuri in a headlock to roughly ruffle his hair.

_“Yuuko always said you would.”_

_“I know.”_

It’d been more than a year since Yuuko called out to him that night but not once did he turn back to her. He knew she was crying but he couldn’t comfort her, not when he couldn't even dry his own tears. And he guiltily left things the way they were to avoid meeting her again. Not anymore.

Yuuri still remembered Yuuko’s schedule. And if it was still the same, she’d be on her break and sitting on the stage of her favorite performance hall. It was the biggest one and only used annually for the grand finals. He walked through the back passages that connected all the halls of the universities using the pass Nishigori had given him.

When it clicked open for the back stage entrance of the grand hall, Yuuri heard the rustling of music sheets. And then a voice called out, “I’m sorry but this is restricted access for students at the moment.”

Yuuri walked out onto the stage, “Not even for an old friend?”

Yuuko’s face changed from shocked to happy and then sadness. She got up from her pile of music sheets and she ran towards him, _“YUURI-KUN!”_

Yuuri caught her and twirled her around. He was sure she teared up a little.

 _“Welcome back…”_ she whispered happily.

 _“I’m back.”_ Yuuri softly replied.

Yuuko immediately got down to all the details. She asked so many questions about what happened and how he found his way back. And when Yuuri started talking about Victor, they never stopped.

_“I listen to his pieces every day!”_

_“You always did ever since I lent you his first album right?”_

_“Yeah…”_

They sat in peace, reminiscing the days when Yuuri studied in that institution.

_“Yu-chan, do you remember that piece I played for you? An alternate piece of Victor’s ‘Love Me Right’?”_

Yuuko smiled sadly, “ _I thought it sounded even better than the original-_ ” Yuko stretched her arms while moaning slightly, _“-but many didn’t think so did they? Everyone said you ripped off of Victor.”_

_“Yup. That’s why, can you- This time too?”_

“Eh?”

 

* * *

 

“V-V-VICTOR! Oh my we were expecting you-… i-in two weeks or so!”

Victor smiled, “Well, what would I be if not to surprise everyone?”

“Ahaha! Yes yes! Welcome to our institution! Right this way! Shall I give you a tour first before I make the announcement?”

“Yes that’d be good.”

Victor had chosen only one institute in Japan. And he planned to stay until the cherry blossoms stopped blooming so it was for the best.

Victor was given a green all-access entry pass with a lanyard and he trailed behind the academic advisor as the man went on and on about the good qualities of their institution. Victor had heard vaguely the same lines for the past few months but formality was a must in situations such as these. However, frankly, he didn’t enjoy the exaggerative boasting about the institution’s achievement. What difference would it make if he didn’t find the one?

“And these would be the concert halls! I’ll be choosing for you the best one to hold the auditions later on. Anyway, moving on-“

As they walked past door after door, Victor became fixated with the door at the very end of the hallway. It looked more extravagant than the others. And it was… beckoning him.. calling him to come closer.

The academic advisor had long turned to the next corridor so Victor took the opportunity to use his all-access pass to take a sneak peek inside. Since it was against a wall with another similar door on the other end, it should be a grand hall.

 

* * *

 

Yuuko made her way to the balcony seat, her favourite when watching a piano recital. She gave Yuuri a thumbs up when she was comfortable to watch him.

_“What are you saying?”_

_“I listened to Victor’s Stay Close to Me and-… I accidentally added… a few… notes… here and… there?” Yuuri awkwardly poked his forefingers at each other, as though a child ridden with guilt._

_Yuuko laughed, “I’d be honoured if you played that for me.”_

Their earlier conversation still left a tingly sensation in Yuuko's chest. When Yuuri smiled back at her, brimming with confidence, Yuuko realized how much she had longed for Yuuri’s comeback.

Yuuri nodded at her, took off his glasses and kept them in his pocket. He undressed from his jersey and placed it neatly on the floor. For the final touch, always to calm his nerve and to not distract his eyes, Yuuri pushed his fringe back. In nothing but a plain black t-shirt and pants, Yuuri sat on the stool of the grand piano he once played more than a year ago.

Yuuko was so fixated on Yuuri that she almost missed the movement down below. Someone else had joined her as an audience in the front orchestra seat! And Yuuri didn’t realize at all!

 

* * *

 

Yuuri gently caressed the white piano keys. Victor’s music always had spaces in between the notes. It was as though he was leaving an unsolved puzzle for anyone to fill in the pieces. Yuuri would never forget why he loved Victor and all his beautiful compositions.

Each song told a different story. And all of them left questions for its listeners. As a composer, Yuuri simply couldn’t leave those questions unanswered. Victor’s ‘Stay Close to Me’ was more of a plea. The original piece was begging for their beloved to stay. So what would be the beloved’s answer?

That was when Yuuri added and altered the composition. It was only subtle changes and only a few additions but it made the answer clear. If someone told him to stay close, he would assure them there was nowhere else he'd rather be. If they begged him to stay forever, he would kneel on his knees and say yes.

With the same passion from the original score, Yuuri added bar after bar, responding to each ‘plea’ he heard from Victor’s music. This was their story. Although Yuuri knew it would never happen and no one would ever agree to this altered composition, he hoped Yuuko would listen.

He hoped someone would understand how desperate Yuuri wanted to respond to Victor’s pleas. Instead of responding with his own piece, Yuuri simply added ‘more verses’ to the original story. He played until the very end, ending it with a perfect entwined note of Victor’s original end note and Yuuri’s own. In Yuuri's narration, the lovers had found each other and so, they shall forever ‘stay close’.

It had been such a long time since Yuuri felt the numb cold tips of his fingers after a performance. He was panting with wide eyes, not believing that he had really performed in an actual concert hall once more.

Yuuri expected Yuuko's clap but he didn’t expect it to sound so close. Wasn’t Yuuko sitting on the balcony seat?

“That was… truly beautiful.” said a familiar yet foreign voice.

Yuuri turned from the grand piano to see a man giving him a standing ovation.

_‘That hair… Those eyes… That face…’_

The man held out his hand, “I have finally found you, my little music box~”

_‘Victor Nikiforov…!’_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Victor had never felt so overwhelmed before. Over the years, many people tried to impress him with their music, some even tried to play his songs to show their dedication but no one… no one had ever played it like this musician before him.

Victor could hear how his composition was being ‘completed’ and ‘answered’ by this composer. The pianist played the song so naturally, answering all of Victor’s pleas that he had planted in the keys. No one ever understood Victor’s pieces enough to realize the words behind them but this…this random pianist whom Victor stumbled on… this person _knew_. Victor was sure of it.

He had finally found it – his music box.

As Victor gave a standing ovation, gaining the musician’s attention, Victor held out his hand and offered the words close to a proposal followed by, “Will you be my partn-“

Suddenly, the pianist jerked himself off the chair and smiled sheepishly. He said something in Japanese really quickly before he immediately grabbed his items and ran back stage.

Victor was dumbstruck but then he took off as well, climbing onto the stage and starting the chase, “WAIT!”

 

* * *

 

Yuuko didn’t know what to do. Yuuri had just ditched Victor Nikiforov! With a very polite, _“This must be a dream, I’m just going to go now.”_

 _‘That idiot…!’_ Yuuko shouted in her head. She rushed off her seat to try and outrun Yuuri. She exited the grand hall just as Victor opened the back stage door to chase after Yuuri.

Yuuko had been teaching at the university for years and she knew which route Yuuri would have taken. After making various turns, she finally bumped (crashed) into him. Both of them were groaning on the floor before they both abruptly sat up, remembering what they were previously doing.

 _“YUURI! WHY DID YOU RUN?!”_ Yuuko was angry at first but at second glance, she saw how vulnerable Yuuri looked, as though he had done something terrible.

Yuuri bowed his head, “ _I-…_ ”

They heard a few doors slamming open behind them. Victor was catching up.

Yuuri quickly gave Yuuko his tag as he grabbed her hands, “ _I was never here, okay?_ ” he smiled with pleading eyes. And then he got up and started running again.

Yuuko watched him leave. She simply couldn’t call after him. Moments later, Victor arrived with a confused face. He glanced around but he knew he had lost sight of Yuuri. Yuuko saw Victor sigh exasperatedly, panting from all the running.

 

* * *

 

Victor lost him. Victor lost his music box. Unbelievable. How was that musician so fast anyway? He looked around the corridor and noticed a woman staring at him. He recognized the tag in her hand. It was the same colour as the one the musician carried off earlier.

Victor’s eyes widened and he rushed towards her, “Excuse me, may I know what that symbolizes?”

The woman looked so surprised that Victor had forgotten where he was, “Oh..! Sorry, do you speak English?”

The woman smiled warmly, “Y-Yes, I’m sorry, I just never thought I’d be able to meet you, Victor Nikiforov.”

Victor smiled back.

“Oh?” the woman remembered Victor’s earlier question, “This tag? It’s… a student tag.”

“A student?”

“VICTOR! THERE YOU ARE!” bellowed the academic advisor from behind the woman. He must've been searching for Victor, “Yuuko, how dare you delay our guest of honour!”

The woman bowed her head after she turned towards the man, “My apologies, sir.”

Victor stepped in between them to avoid any unnecessary misunderstandings, “She helped me. I was lost when I started wandering off earlier.”

“Is that so? Well that’s alright then! Shall we continue our tour?”

“No, it’s fine. I have a request for you, sir.”

“Anything for you!”

“Please instruct all the pianists in your academy to partake in my audition.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri could barely ignore the burning in his chest. He had ran out of the institution, past the gates and ran non-stop all the way back home. He collapsed on the front entrance and rolled onto his back. He wished it was all a dream. Never had he ever thought he’d see Victor up-close. Never had he even dreamed of being in the same room as Victor. Never had he expected… to perform for Victor.

He just played Victor’s song in front of Victor himself.

As he slowly calmed down, a smile crept on his face. That memory was enough to last him a lifetime. Yuuri sat up with the smile still plastered on. He was so glad he decided to play for Yuuko earlier.

Yuuri dreamily went to his room to sleep off his fatigue. That was enough running in one day.

 

* * *

 

After Yuuri spiraled into depression last year, not many people contacted him so he was quite surprised to wake up to his phone ringing. He barely had an hour of rest. Ignoring the caller ID since it was such a rare case to receive calls, Yuuri sleepily answered, “…hello?”

“ _KATSUKI YUURI I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO VICTOR NIKIFOROV_ ”

“ _Yu-chan?_ ” Yuuri’s eyes were wide open now. Yuuko rarely used his full name, “ _W-what do you mean?_ ”

“ _Check the news._ ”

Yuuri put her on loudspeaker as he exited the call interface to open up a browser in his phone.

The headline was bolded angrily at the top of the screen, “ _Oh my god._ ”

“ _Because of you, he INSISTS that every single pianist play some sort of variation of his pieces!_ ”

“ _But why-…_ ” Yuuri suddenly remembered. He was carrying the student pass that Nishigori gave him. Victor must’ve thought he was a student, “ _Oh god, the tag._ ”

Sitting up to think about, Yuuri concluded that it wouldn't have any effect on him if he didn't want it to affect him. So, Yuuri downplayed himself, “ _But what difference would it make anyway? He’ll fine someone better than me this way._ ”

“ _What difference?_ ” Yuuko sounded so offended, “ _How do you think he’ll feel when he finds out that NONE of the students here can play the way you do? They're not 'Katsuki Yuuri'._ ”

“ _… Look, you have many talented composers. He’d be better off with them than with a depressed ball of anxiety-_ “

“ _Don’t you dare do that. He asked for YOU. He came here and he found you and you’re just throwing this opportunity awa-!_ ” Yuuko paused. ‘Opportunity’ was a sensitive word for Yuuri and she understood more than anyone since she was there when Yuuri threw away his chance at the grand finals.

“ _Like I did last year? Wouldn’t be the first time then._ ”

“ _…Yuuri-kun.._ ”

Yuuri was hurt that she felt hurt but he couldn’t no matter how much he wanted to. He still hadn’t recovered fully from last year’s ordeal and it was all just too sudden.

“ _I’m sorry, Yu-chan but I’ll have to politely decline his offer. I can’t just go back to composing songs like I used to._ ”

Yuuri remembered Victor’s standing ovation, the smile on his face and the look in his eyes. He loved what Yuuri performed. And that was enough.

“ _I’ll be fine with just this one memory._ ”

 

* * *

 

After almost 200 students, Victor decided to call it a break. He had given everyone a 3-day head start to make it all still seem like an audition when in fact, he was only looking for that one pianist. More than 1000 pianists applied alongside a few other players who wished to impress Victor with their own instruments.

And Victor was starting to get impatient. He had finally found the one. Now he had to wait and see which one it was and whether or not the pianist would actually show up. If Victor could, he would have specified the details of the composer/pianist he saw perform the other day but that would be biased of him especially since this was his last stop and he still had to go along the flow of ‘scouting’.

Victor could hardly find the heart to even smile sometimes when another girl showed up on stage because he knew for a fact that his music box was of male gender.

Which was why, after only 200, Victor went back and scheduled for the audition to continue the next day.

He was happily greeted by Makacchin when he arrived back at the hotel he was staying at. It was a little far from the university but he loved the walk there. After putting a leash on Makacchin, Victor went downstairs for some fresh air with his poodle. There were food stalls and vendors selling unique sweets and savoury treats. He was used to the attention from people but Makacchin would be stressed from too much public service so Victor decided to take a taxi to the best park in the area.

The driver took him to the border of the district, much further away from the university. But the cab fee was reasonable and the park _was_ impressive.

Makacchin was so excited. Victor knew his poodle had excellent self-care training so he unhooked the leash and let Makacchin loose to run and smell the flowers and bark happily everywhere it went.

Victor kept a slow and leisure pace behind his dog. All was as it should be until Makacchin’s barks ceased after the poodle went behind a large bush. Makacchin never sat too still in one place. That had Victor a little worried.

“Makacchin! What’d you find?”

Victor followed his dog behind the bush and crouched down beside the poddle. Makacchin was just panting as it stared at the other dog in front of it. Victor was ruffling Makacchin's neck when he studied the little thing. It was… another poodle with curly brown coat; albeit a smaller breed than Makacchin.

“Oh? A friend?”

Suddenly, the small poodle took off. And Makacchin ran after it, barking happily. Without a leash on.

“MAKACCHIN!” Victor almost tripped as he went after his dog.

Honestly, was it so hard to have a relaxing evening?!

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri! Can you help me with the chairs?”

Yuuri was sweeping the shop front when Minako called for him. He shouted back without resting his sweeping hands, “I’ll do ‘em after I’ve finished sweeping!”

“Okay, thanks!”

The chairs were always stored away the night before to ease the pre-opening cleaning prep work. Besides, Yuuri enjoyed being able to mop the floors without banging into all the chairs. Yuuri was working a little extra hard since he had asked for a day off the next day. He’d wanted to indulge himself with some treats in the next town. And he also wanted to escape from the sights of a certain composer who was holding auditions at Yuuri’s previous institution.  

To Yuuri’s luck however, a large poodle turned at the street junction alongside Minako’s bar, barking loudly and running towards Yuuri until it finally tackled him to the ground out of surprise.

“WOAH!” Yuuri stumbled down with the poodle who had jumped straight onto his chest. Yuuri had turned around just in time to catch the dog.

Yuuri ignored the pain in his bottom as the poodle opted to give Yuuri’s face a generous amount of licks.  It was incredibly nostalgic. Yuuri laughed eventually when the poodle kept at it, “Friendly guy aren’t you?”

“Makacchin! Oh my I’m so sorry!” shouted someone from a decreasing distance.

Yuuri responded naturally in English as the poodle was forcibly pulled away from him, “It’s fine it’s fine!”

As Yuuri sat up, he watched the owner clip on the leash to the poodle's collar. Yuuri believed in the concept of inevitability; his failure as a composer, his life as a coward, etc. He was starting to hate his beliefs though as he was offered a hand by none other than Victor Nikiforov.

“You speak English too! Please forgive my poodle’s rudeness. He rarely chases after things and then go jumping on people. Are you alright?”

Yuuri accepted the hand nonetheless and acted naturally, “I’m alright, thanks. What was your dog chasing?”

Victor gave his dog a helpless side glance, “Another poodle.” Then Victor looked around the street and behind Yuuri, “Wonder where that little guy went…”

“We don’t have many strays here. Maybe it belonged to one of these apartments.” Yuuri offered.

“True. Say…” Victor closed in on Yuuri, breaching his personal bubble easily, “…have we met before?”

_‘Shit. Say no. But play it cool. You can do this.’_

“Haha!” Yuuri laughed somewhat nervously, “I doubt I’d forget such an attractive tourist such as yourself!”

Victor seemed to have bought the act as the composer laughed too, probably mistaking Yuuri’s nervous laughter for shyness.

Suddenly, the bell at the door chimed as Minako exited the bar with a confused (angry) face, “What’s with all the-“ She took one look at Victor Nikiforov and started stammering, “V-V-Victor—“

And Victor just had to lift his hand in a charming greeting as he smiled sweetly and winked, “Hi there~!”

That was all it took for Minako’s eyes to roll back and she fainted right then and there.

Yuuri sighed and facepalmed.

“Oh?” Victor seemed a little surprised.

Setting the broom aside, Yuuri walked past Victor and made quick work to lift Minako in his arms and away from the shop front, “She must be a big fan of yours, sorry.”

Victor tugged Makacchin into the shop and released the leash once the door was closed. At least the poodle was safe in the confines of the shop. Victor caught up to Yuuri to help him open a few doors.

Yuuri kept his head low as he guided Victor to the next door at the back of the shop, “I’m really sorry for making you do this.”

“Please, it’s my pleasure after…” Victor paused for the right words, “…causing the mishap.”

Yuuri laughed at that. He was surprised by their current situation. Yuuri had spent so long idolizing Victor that he never thought of Victor as a regular human being who happily walks his dogs, holds up conversations and politely help others.

Once they were inside the spare bedroom, Yuuri set Minako down with an exasperated sigh, “She’s gotten heavier,” then Yuuri bit his lip, “Don’t tell her I said that.”

Victor chuckled, “Do you often carry people here?”

“Only the unknown drunkards. We make it a point to get all our customers’ details for easier transportation when the shop closes and they’re too drunk to go home alone.” Yuuri led Victor back to the bar, “But sometimes we miss the ones who come in with a scowl or look like they’re about to break.”

“Wouldn’t be appropriate asking for their address in that state, huh?”

“Yeah exactly.”

Once back in the shop, Yuuri got behind the counter while Victor took his time admiring the interior, “Nice place you got here.”

“I’ll pass that to the owner later.” Yuuri casually smiled. He should prepare Victor a simple treat as thanks. While preparing the ingredients for a cocktail, Yuuri was not surprised when Victor caught sight of the piano in the lonely corner. Makacchin was already excitedly sniffing the old thing.

Before Victor asked and before he could figure out who Yuuri was, Yuuri explained, “This used to be a studio for young singers. The owner, Minako, used to teach here until a few years back.”

Victor lightly caressed the piano’s frame and then pressed a set of chords with his fingers. Although it was dusty, aged and had a few wooden chips, Victor knew the moment he pressed those keys, “This piano was well loved, wasn’t it?”

Yuuri tried to stop his face from making any expressions. Of course it was loved. Yuuri never stopped playing it until last year’s occurrence. And he had only started playing it again a few nights ago. No normal person would know that of course. Victor’s question made Yuuri’s heart ache. He wanted to admit his love so badly but Victor was not the person he could do that to without giving his identity away. Yuuri couldn’t do that anymore; to give anyone expectations.

“I believe it was. Minako was an excellent instructor I heard.”

Victor turned back to Yuuri, “That name is very familiar… Singer you said? Could she by any chance be an opera singer?”

Yuuri’s sharp turn and widened eyes answered Victor’s question easy enough.

“She was wasn’t she? No wonder she looked strikingly similar to that woman! I used to attend operas with my parents. I cried when she sang in Paris.” Victor closed his eyes as he reminisced, “Yes… it was a stunning performance.”

Yuuri coughed nervously, “I’m not sure if I should pass that message. She might faint again.”

Victor laughed once more. Yuuri liked the sound of it. Who knew he’d be privileged enough to spend time with Victor Nikiforov?

Eventually, Victor sat at the counter, watching Yuuri pour a previously shaken blue liquid into a clear cocktail glass.

“An apology for all your troubles today.”

“Is my address necessary?” Victor teased.

Yuuri immediately broke out smiling with a huff, “Not if you don’t want to. I promise this won’t make you tipsy.”

Victor raised his glass and sipped it tentatively. The slow pleasant smile Yuuri received told him that Victor appreciated his efforts. It was the only recipe Yuuri knew by heart since Minako was usually the one behind the counter.

“You seem to know who I am, but I’m afraid I have yet to know who you are.” Victor leaned on his right hand, “May I?”

This was dangerous, Yuuri thought. But… if Victor was just… an acquaintance, a friend perhaps, Yuuri could indulge that far, could he not? This was all…. inevitable after all.

“Yuuri. My name is Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

Victor was not one to be picky with categorizing the people in his life, but he knew that Makacchin only got along with people whom Victor would favour and Yuuri was quickly climbing that list. 

Meeting Yuuri at the pre-opened bar that day really turned things around for Victor. The audition was not going well at all. And Victor was even more disheartened when he discovered that the remaining few hundred participants were all female.

So how did Yuuri help?

They exchanged numbers as Victor insisted and even though Victor had to initiate the texts, Yuuri proved to be a delightful texting companion.

During the mediocre performance of an amateur cellist, Victor sent a picture of the remaining lists of participants for his audition, exaggeratingly displaying all the printed papers in a disarray manner.

**‘HELP ME’**

Yuuri took less than a minute to send back a picture of his stock count papers for his family shop's supplies.

 **‘FIGHT ME’** was Yuuri’s reply.

Victor tried so hard not to laugh. They had only known each other for less than 3 days but Victor found himself texting Yuuri every time he got the chance. And he made effort to visit the bar even before its opening hours, knowing full well that Yuuri would let him in anyway.

 

* * *

 

Yuuko was still angry with Yuuri but that didn’t mean she’d stop accepting his calls or texting him. Actually, she had always been waiting for his calls. Yuuri never let anyone near him after the grand finals but Yuuko always thought she was an exception so she waited. And waited. She considered herself as someone he could always go to in the end.

Yuuri her thoughts right when he chose to play for her that new piece. It just so happened that Victor Nikiforov waltz in to watch as well.

She was angry not just because of Yuuri’s ignorance but also because she watched the auditions sometimes during her breaks. And she knew how Victor’s shoulders sagged when it was a female participant and how he perked up or adjusted his seat when it was a male.

He was THAT desperate to find a pianist that was not even a student anymore!

After the first few days of audition, Victor lost a lot of life in his expression. And although it was a little rude to be texting when someone was performing, Yuuko couldn’t blame Victor because he only opted to look at his phone when there was a particularly horrible performance on stage.

Victor’s relaxed smile and occasional quivers of his shoulders suggested he was definitely texting with someone close. Just for the fun of it, Yuuko took a secret picture of Victor’s laughing-amused expression and sent it to Yuuri.

**‘Rare face. New addition to your wall collection.’**

**‘Is that live?’**

**‘No he’s dead. OF COURSE ITS LIVE IM WATCHING THE AUDITIONS’**

**‘He said he wasn’t smiling that liar’**

**‘wait what’**

**‘We’re trying not to smile while sending each other memes. Game over for whoever smiles first’**

**‘no wait. WHAT? ARE YOU TEXTING? WITH VICTR'**

**‘meh we met at minako’s bar. His dog jumped me. We switched numbers and all. Did you know he likes pepe memes? That frog? God I hate that frog now. That’s all he ever sends me.’**

Yuuko stared at her phone, rereading Yuuri’s message over and over again. Finally, she hurriedly exited the audition hall and dialed Yuuri’s number. She hid herself in her office just in time for Yuuri to answer, “ _Yes?_ ”

“ _YOU’RE TEXTING WITH VICTOR NIKIFOROV_ ”

“Hahahaha”

“ _THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER! Did he… Did he find out? Why is he still holding the audtio-_ “

“ _No he didn’t._ ” Yuuri cut off, _“I look a lot different with my messy hair and nerdy glasses. But we hit it off after Minako fainted seeing Victor._ ” Yuuri laughed again.

“ _So… He’s just? Friends with you?_ ”

“ _Yeah I guess. He’s a pretty nice guy. And he’s funny. Except for those pepe memes. Seriously, he’s sending them just to spite me because I told him I hated them. And then-.._ ” Yuuri went on and on for a while about Victor.

There was this tone in Yuuri’s voice that Yuuko couldn’t pin on. She was just sure that she’d never heard Yuuri talk about someone like he had with Victor before.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had a broom in one hand and his phone in the other. He was smiling as he texted non-stop for a moment. Then he kept his phone in his pocket, continued sweeping for less than a minute before his phone vibrated and he was back to square one.

Minako watched with mild interest, “Can you decide if you want to sweep the floor or text with your phone?”

Yuuri was usually disciplined about work ethics and would quickly fix his mistakes but instead, he turned to Minako with the same gentle smile from earlier and apologized, “Sorry, he wants to know if he can borrow me tonight.”

She sighed, “You seriously think I can stop him from doing that? You didn’t even take your time off two nights ago.”

“So… is that a-“

“Yes. Go. Have fun.”

Minako would admit that she was slightly jealous of Yuuri getting along with Victor but it was the first time she had seen such a serene expression on Yuuri. She noted that ever since that day when Victor stumbled upon Yuuri, they never truly separated. She even played along when Victor commented on her love for the piano in her bar because Yuuri made her promise not to break his so called ‘secret identity’. She didn’t understand that part at first. But now she did as she started to wonder if Victor would have treated Yuuri differently if Yuuri hadn’t ran away that day at the university.

The friendship between them was simply based on their ability to amuse one another with their minds and words. Although she wanted to support Yuuri’s decision to hide himself, she couldn’t help but feel that they’d have twice as much fun if they amused each other with their music instead.

 

* * *

 

“What’s nice here?”

Yuuri adjusted his glasses, “Well… Do you like food?”

Victor did this little thing where his eyes lit up and his face just contorted into this adorable expression that had Yuuri shaking his head slowly from its cuteness.

“Okay, so good food first then.”

For someone who had traveled the world, Victor could digest and enjoy everything Yuuri threw in Victor’s direction. Raw food? Check. Weird dishes? Check. Sweets and savoury? Double check.

They literally spent 3 hours of ‘food-testing’ in 3 different districts as Yuuri declared it. Every shop wanted to serve Victor Nikiforov. They had all heard about his ‘world-tour’ and were anxious to see if he’d enjoy their country as much as he did the rest. They didn’t spend more than 10 minutes in one restaurant as they were served small portions of the signature dishes. It was all thanks to social media when Victor tagged his latest tweet with his current destination and it went viral within the Japanese community in a few minutes. They even got free crepes from the small vendor outside the train station.

Victor ate heartily and chewed the nice and hot crepe with little moans of satisfaction.

“You’re going to choke if you keep that up, Victor.”

“Buf if fho gud! (But it’s so good!)”

“Yup. I can tell.” Yuuri agreed sarcastically which earned him a friendly glare from Victor.

Yuuri led Victor to a quiet uphill road and let the coolness of the night bask them during their walk.

After 15 minutes or so, the road was almost dead silent. Victor would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little scared, “Where are we going, Yuuri?”

Thank goodness they were almost there, “You’ll see. It’s probably not that impressive but-“ Yuuri had turned to look at Victor’s face and involuntarily cut himself off at the sight of Victor’s expression. Mouth agape, eyes as curious and excited as a child, a face of genuine surprise.

They were at the summit of a nearby quiet residence, overlooking the bright and hectic city. It was a magnificent view indeed.

Victor walked over to the road railing at the edge of the summit and excitedly pointed somewhere as he turned back to Yuuri, “Yuuri look! That’s where we ate the moving squid!”

Yuuri felt a tug in his chest. Gone was the image of his previously worshipped idol. What was in front of him was someone he adored even more than that.

 

* * *

 

Victor tried his best to prolong the audition, hoping and praying that his music box would come. But alas, even with the last 20 participants on the 11th day of audition, his music box did not show up. He realized that two things upset him. Not finding his music box, and not having a reason to stay in Japan any longer.

Japan was a beautiful country with beautiful sceneries and good food and… A flash of someone’s face appeared in Victor’s mind. He didn’t want to leave yet. But… the only way he had gotten away with Yuuri was by passing Yuuri off as his tour guide. He didn’t miss the slight look of hurt Yuuri made when Victor first admitted that to a group of curious fans with their various recording devices during his nightly escapades. He loved those nights. Sometimes they’d have fun and sometimes they’d just sit anywhere and watch the city lights while they talked about random things. Like Yuuri owning a poodle once and also having a family onsen business.  

Victor never had a reason to stay in any of the previous countries except for being tied to his auditions so it would be strange indeed if he suddenly wanted to stay in Japan despite the auditions being over. Unless of course, he found his music box. Which he had but he also let get away.

After the last participant, Victor shook his head for the last time and he politely apologized to the academic advisor for all the trouble of hosting the audition and taking up his precious time for entertaining Victor’s whims. After a few more parting words, Victor finally started to make his leave. At a certain corridor, he remembered the grand hall he had stumbled upon, the one where his music box had played in. He navigated towards it and stood outside its beautifully intricate doors. If only he could make that day happen again.

“Do you want to go into the Ice Castle?”

“I can’t believe you just spoke to Victor Nikiforov like that.”

Victor turned to see two teens, no older than 16 perhaps. They spoke good English for young locals. He could tell from how they were suddenly arguing in Japanese. He was aware that Japanese school systems did not implement English as early as some other countries.  

“Ice Castle you say?” Victor questioned, gaining back their attention.

“Yup. That big hall behind you. There’s an Ice Queen guarding it…” the first teen made gestures to prove his point, “She doesn’t let anyone inside there! You can’t go in without the Ice Queen’s permission!”

The other teen once again seemed to be whispering something angrily in Japanese when all of a sudden, the door behind Victor, the doors to the grand hall, opened slowly with a woman glaring towards the teens.

The teens literally squeaked in fright before running away.

Victor smiled at their retreating figures and then to the familiar face between the open doors, “Miss Yuuko. Am I to presume that you’re… the Ice Queen?”

Yuuko sighed, “Kids these days. Sorry about that. Was there something I can help you with?”

Victor looked longingly past Yuuko at the stage where the black grand piano stood proudly.

“Do you really not let anyone through?”

Yuuko closed the door behind her with a smile, “It’s for disciplinary purposes. This is the biggest hall we have and it’s our pride. Not just anyone can use it for practice.”

Victor’s pupils dilated a little, “So what you’re saying is, only a selected few are allowed to play in here?”

“Yes.” Yuuko seemed to pick up where Victor was going with this so she tried to steer him away, “But no one has played in here for the past few months or so. Even if they did, it was probably without permission.”

That was enough to let Yuuko off the hook but she knew she had just killed a lead in Victor’s head. And if Victor meant to hide his disappointment, he failed miserably. That was the moment when Yuuko suddenly realized what she was doing. Why was she steering Victor away when he clearly had interest in Yuuri even without knowing who Yuuri truly was? Wouldn’t this be another missed opportunity as well? Yuuko’s last resolution crumbled when she remembered how Yuuri sounded like when he talked effortlessly about Victor.

“Actually, Victor, I did have one student whom I allowed to play in here.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was very startled when the door opened so close to closing time, “Eh? Victor? It’s so late already, what are you-“

“I need a drink. Two drinks.” Victor walked past Yuuri with Makacchin close behind and straight towards Minako at the bar, “Maybe three. Can I just get drunk here?”

“Sure!” Minako enthusiastically shrugged and got straight to work.

“W-Wait! Why? What happened?” Yuuri went to Victor’s side.

“The audition is over Yuuri. And I still-“

Minako hurriedly passed Victor something with really high alcohol content, to which Yuuri gave her a scowl. Meanwhile, Makacchin was very well behaved, just lounging at the base of Victor’s stool.

“No need to think about all that! Just drink your problems away!”

“See? She gets me.” Victor smiled before he gulped down the whole glass. And he had the capacity to ask for more.

Yuuri eventually had to tend to the other customers and as the final hour before closing time went by, Victor was passed out on the counter. And Yuuri, of course, had never jotted down Victor’s address even though they frequently accompanied each other for the past week.

Minako was just smiling triumphantly. Yuuri pointed an accusing finger at her, “You wanted this, didn’t you?”

“I have a spare room and-“

“Oh god, you ARE NOT taking advantage of-“

“Who says I am? I’m leaving that to you. I have a date with my own bed. And since you obviously don’t know where he lives because you haven’t called a cab for him, why not let him sleep in the back?”

“You’re not kidding, are you?”

Minako crossed her arms with a smirk.

Yuuri just closed his eyes and sighed, “Fine. If he throws up, you're cleaning.”

“Like you'd ever let me do all that dirty work.” Minako fondly kissed him on the cheek and closed down the shop. One week ago, maybe Yuuri would have liked that his fantasy of catching Victor’s sleeping face was coming true but since he already knew Victor on a personal level, the actual action of it was more like harassment.

Yuuri got Victor to the spare room with a little help from Victor who could still walk (wobble) with Yuuri just assisting him by the arm and hip. Once Victor was in bed, Yuuri tucked him in and left to clean up. It took about an hour or so, the usual time. Makacchin accompanied him too. Later he called Makacchin to his side and they both retreated back to the spare room.

Yuuri didn’t have the heart to leave Victor all alone so he eventually found himself sitting on a chair and leaning on the bedside, staring at Victor’s happy drunk sleeping face with Makacchin curled at Victor’s feet. It was relaxing to watch the even rise and fall of Victor’s chest. Eventually, Yuuri drifted off and slept on his crossed arms, body bent by the waist.

If Yuuri thought he was taking advantage of Victor, he was very very wrong. Instead, it was Victor who was playing the cards. Victor easily gets drunk but he also sobered up just as quickly. Right after a few hours of sleep, Victor woke up fresh with barely a hint of a hangover. To be honest, he hadn’t had a bad hangover since his teens.

His plan had worked. He’d feinted an extremely drunk scene and forced Yuuri into this situation with him. True to his plan, Yuuri was sleeping beside him, on a chair with his glasses still on. Victor sat up and leaned towards Yuuri. He couldn’t help but smile because he knew he held strong emotions for this person, even more so after what had happened earlier with Yuuko.

 

~:~:~:~:~

 

Victor’s interest was piqued by Yuuko’s words, “Did? You mean a student of yours from the past?”

“Yeah. He was…” Yuuko remembered bringing Yuuri into the grand hall for the first time, “..a very special student of mine. A talented pianist and a creative composer.” She had Victor at her fingertips just from the mention of 'pianist’ and ‘composer’.

“Do you have any videos of him?”

“I believe I do. He entered various competitions throughout his time here. It’s in my office though.”

“I’d be glad to accompany you.”

Yuuko smiled and led the way.

“Can you tell me more about this student of yours?”

“He was unique. I met him before I even started teaching here. I knew his family. He’s a little slow but… the music he created sang a thousand words. He had trouble reading the scores but he could play anything by just listening to it once.”

“A gifted play-by-ear player.”

“Yes.” Yuuko laughed a little as she remembered more, “He would compose these beautiful songs but it’d take weeks for him to get it all on paper! He got better at it though. Slowly he learned how to write his ‘lyrics’ down so that everyone else could play his songs. And I apologize but my admiration towards you affected him greatly. He became very fond of your music as well.”

They had just reached Yuuko’s office when Yuuko continued, “He even tried to propose an alternate version of one of your piece for his project but many students and instructors alike criticized him for tainting something that was already perfect.”

At that statement, Yuuko watched how Victor tensed and how his eyes widened by a small fraction. She knew she had hit a chord because the person Victor was looking for, had done exactly that.

“How preposterous. I’m honored someone would do that.”

Yuuko smiled sadly, “I supported him too but he discarded the idea in the end.” She went through some of the CD’s and DVD’s in her cabinet and found what she was looking for. As she turned on her laptop on her desk, Victor’s face hardened. He was a upset. He loved anyone who still considered his work imperfect because that’s what they were, imperfect and incomplete. While he appreciated those that admired his work, he believed that the ‘hardcore worshippers’ who deemed his work perfect were… tone deaf. Because his music was left hanging. Like a first book waiting for its climactic sequel. So for this young student to be criticized for recreating Victor’s pieces made him… sad.

“I only have the audio files for the first round he participated in. Is that alright? I have the DVD of him in the second though.”

“That’s perfectly fine.”

The moment Yuuko hit ‘Play’ for the audio of the first round, Victor wanted, more than anything, to watch this performance live. The base tune was obvious, Flight of the Bumblebee, but its arrangement was so unique that it almost sounded like a different song altogether. This pianist turned a suspenseful song into a very light, almost humorous piece.

Victor was so lost in the music, he had to close his eyes and shake his head to snap out of it, “When was this?”

“Last year’s Japan Grand Finals, held in that grand hall I came from earlier.”

Victor looked surprised. He had met all the Grand Finals winners last year during a national gathering for the fellow winning composers.

At seeing Victor’s expression, Yuuko supplied, “He didn’t win. This violinist did.”

After the sound of applause, the sound of the violin started. And Victor began to question how an Earth did such a weak violinist won over that stunning piano performance? But he knew that the first round of the finals were altered pieces of existing songs while the second round were the finalists’ own composition.    

Yuuko extracted the CD and inserted the DVD. They waited for the setup and then played the video. The violinist went up first. Victor vaguely recognized the player. He was definitely there at the event last year. His original piece was impressive but could still be polished.

Once the applause was over, Victor heard the announcer say ‘Katsuki Yuuri’. At first, he thought it was coincidence to have the same first name but… when the pianist walked on stage, that’s when Victor held his breath. There he was, Victor’s music box. But… he looked so different back then. Or was it just that emotionless look in his eyes?

When Yuuri started playing, Victor resonated with the piano’s voice. It was heartbreaking to listen to the soft tune, as though it was crying mournfully. There was proof when the pianist himself seemed to be crying halfway through his performance.

“This is… There’s so much sadness..”

Yuuko was having a hard time watching the video. She hadn’t watched it at all since she saw it live from behind the curtains, “He.. He lost his dog that day. And the phone call came just before he went on.”

Victor remembered Yuuri mentioning about that. How he lost a poodle just like Makacchin. He only had to put two and two together. Victor wasn’t particularly shocked. Maybe… he always knew. Always did.

“And you know this because?”

Yuuko held back her tears, “I was there. Fixing his tie and everything. I was there when his world crumbled. He never came back here after that incident.”

Just in time with her words, Yuuri’s performance ended with a confused audience and weak applause.

“Thank you Yuuko.” Victor genuinely said.

“Not a problem.” Yuuko smiled with teary eyes.

Victor was about to leave when Yuuko grabbed him by the arm, “It’s been… a very long time, since Yuuri was okay.” She didn’t care if she gave Yuuri away because Victor seemed like he already figured things out, “Yuuri, he… He means a lot to many of us. He’s our precious piano. So please…”

 

~:~:~:~:~

 

_“…please take good care of him.”_

Yuuko had almost cried those words to Victor. Yuuri was a gem that many had overlooked. It wasn’t just his music. It was more than that, it’s his creative mind and all his little quirks. His shyness, awkward gestures and impeccable humour. All of it honed over the years and poured into his music. Victor could see how the person sleeping in front of him would compose new songs.

He could hear it, Yuuri’s music, throughout the nights they had spent together. Victor probably knew, always had known, which was why he could never leave Yuuri’s side and just the thought of leaving burdened Victor greatly.

Victor reached over to Yuuri, gently pulling the glasses off his face. Yuuri only shifted slightly and continued to snore lightly. Then, Victor caressed Yuuri’s face, cheek and forehead with light touches, before he pushed back Yuuri’s fringe. And just like that, Victor’s smile grew into one that was filled with fondness and his eyes reflected nothing but endearment.

“I finally found you again, my little music box…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNGH MY SONS (but don't think it's all happy stuff from here, Yuuri still has issues with... all this)


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri found himself in a white blank space. Just standing in the middle of nothing. There was familiar music playing somewhere in the distance. When he turned around, he saw something running towards him. His heart ache at the sight of what it was.

There was no stopping the smile on his face or the desperateness in his voice, “VICCHAN!”

Yuuri knelt with open arms to catch his beloved poodle. He was laughing breathlessly with tears streaming down his cheeks as he hugged his pet close.

Suddenly, Yuuri was awake. His vision was blurry and his back ached from sleeping in such an awkward position. The dream was still fresh in his mind as he closed his eyes and sighed. He could still hear the familiar music in the back of his head.

Yuuri stretched his arms and sat up straight. He took his glasses from the bed and put them on. Victor was no longer in bed, Makacchin was not there either and… Why was the familiar music still playing?

Blinking a few times and shamelessly digging his ear, Yuuri finally realized that the music was in fact, still playing. Why did it sound so near and—

Yuuri froze. Victor wasn’t in the room. There was a piano in the bar. And this song was-

Almost stumbling off the chair, Yuuri hurried to the bar, banging open all the doors. The song got louder as he got closer and closer. This song was the song he played spontaneously for Vicchan last year. He didn’t even write it down and yet-

“…Victor.” Yuuri panted as he opened the door to the shop.

Victor paused his fingers at the interruption but then he continued playing that sad pathetic tune Yuuri hated himself for playing that night.

Yuuri was staring incredulously, boring holes into Victor’s back. Why? Why did Victor knew this song? And how did he manage to play _so_ accurately despite Yuuri himself only having played it once.

While still playing, Victor spoke softly, "I discovered that last year, there was a pianist by the name of Katsuki Yuuri. Funny how he looked exactly like the person that performed my song the first time I arrived at the university.”

Yuuri gulped. _Victor knew_.

“I quite enjoyed his fun Flight of the Bumblebee in the first round. I’ve never heard such a beautiful and light-hearted take on such an intense composition before.” Victor’s fingers graced the upright piano with loving touches, “But in the second round, I believe everyone misjudged Katsuki Yuuri’s soft piece. They couldn’t hear his tears past such a weak tune. And wrote him off as a disappointment. He never came back to prove them wrong either.”

Those words really hit home for Yuuri. He swallowed thickly, hands balled into fists on his sides. There were hot tears building in the corner of his eyes. His family and friends never reminded him of last year’s failure. It was his first time hearing about it. From Victor nonetheless.  

“But…” Victor played the ending part of Yuuri’s song perfectly, with just the right amount of pressure on the keys, “If I was there that night, the first thing I’d do after hearing his second piece, is give Katsuki Yuuri a hug. He cried his heart out through the piano and yet, no one heard him nor did they see his tears.”

Victor hit the last key and turned to Yuuri standing in doorway, “Did they, Yuuri?”

And that did it. That got Yuuri’s tears to spill. He had tried so hard to make it that far. And he did his very best. It’s not like he remained stunned and not play anything after being told that his beloved pet had died. He did play his heart out. But everyone just stared at him with confusing disapproval. And that was the push that made him leave the hall. He knew the verdict and he knew they weren’t impressed by his emotionally strong but skillfully weak piece. Skills were all that mattered after all.

Yuuri was too busy wiping his tears and sobbing to hear Victor approaching him. It was only when Yuuri was wrapped in warm arms did he realize the other's close proximity.

“Why did you run away from me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri was just a ball of confused emotions but he hugged Victor back and just shook his head against Victor’s shoulder.

“Was it fun? Playing with me like that, knowing I was looking everywhere for yo-“

“It wasn’t like that!” Yuuri shouted as he pried himself from Victor, “I-…”

“Then why?” Victor’s face showed how hurt he was.

Yuuri was still shaking from his tears but he wanted to make Victor feel better. He had to tell the truth, “Victor.. I’m not a genius like you. I can’t read music as fast as other musicians can. I take months to compose just one song. Why would you want anything to do with such a useless music partner?” Yuuri looked frustrated with his own defects. And then his voice took a more gentle tone, “But… I’ve always admired you.. And when the opportunity came to be your friend-“

Victor hugged Yuuri before he could finish explaining. How could Yuuri lack so much confidence in himself? On the contrary, Victor was a little thankful that Yuuri hid himself away. Learning about Yuuri outside of the music world gave Victor a chance to love both sides of Yuuri.

“..V-Victor?”

“Everything that you lack, I can help you, Yuuri. Please never degrade yourself like that again. I dare say I’ve never met a composer such as yourself. Your music is not just a story, but it’s YOU narrating it, in your own voice. The sounds of the piano reflects the words you want your audience to hear. And if you had the right audience, they would always want you on their stage.”

Victor let Yuuri go, pleased at the dumbfounded look on Yuuri’s slightly flushed face, “And my offer still stands.” Victor took Yuuri’s hand and held it lovingly as he kissed the back of it, “Will you be my partner, Yuuri?”

 

* * *

 

Yuuko expected the call from Yuuri, asking about how Victor managed to play Yuuri’s piece for Vicchan. It went better than she expected. Yuuri didn’t sound angry at all. He actually sounded happy.

_“So… You still said no to him?”_

_“Not exactly. I said I’ll think about it.”_

_“Oh my god, you’re such an ass.”_

_“Hey. I’m not the one who shared videos without the composer’s consent.”_

_“Fair enough.”_

_“But I am packing to go away for about a week or two.”_

_“Oh ok- WHAT? YOU SAID YOU SAID NO”_

_“Wrong, I said, ‘Not exactly’.”_

_“KATSUKI YUURI-“_

_“WE’RE JUST GOING AROUND JAPAN”_

_“WHAT?”_

_“Victor wants to sightsee while waiting for my decision.”_

Yuuko contemplated those words and then she sighed, “ _He doesn’t take no for an answer, does he?”_

Yuuri just laughs helplessly on the other line.

 

* * *

 

Bidding his family and friends farewell was easier than he remembered. Maybe because he was leaving with someone else. Yuuri was glad that the tension between him and Victor after that morning in the bar had dissipated completely. Especially in the long train ride when they both agreed to come clean about their lives, sitting side by side.

With Makacchin spread on top of their laps, Yuuri started first. He had a rough childhood of being mute for many years. He didn’t know why but he started speaking after he learned to play the piano. Then Yuuko saw talent in him and offered to be his private instructor. From then on, Minako-sensei joined in teaching him and he grew up in both the ladies’ care, music-wise of course. He nervously spoke of his admiration towards Victor’s music and how he had composed various ‘replies’ to every single of Victor’s songs. That made Victor smile from ear to ear.

But Victor was very casual about Yuuri's idolization. He didn’t make Yuuri feel uncomfortable at all. Victor’s story sounded normal, no surprises since magazines and tabloids already exploited his life to the world and Yuuri had kept tabs with Victor since he was 12. But there was a strain in Victor’s life where family was concerned. Yuuri didn’t show his pity, he knew it wasn’t welcomed.

So when Victor was done, Yuuri asked politely, “Why did you call me… Your music box?”

Victor’s smile was small and carried the hint of sadness, matching the nostalgia in his voice, “When I was young, my parents sent me off to this music summer camp and I met this man who helped produce music boxes from scratch. He would carve the boxes and design the steel combs. He made us our own personal music boxes after hearing our songs. Ever notice that the music never sounds quite the same? Sometimes it sounds better than the original. Clearer, simpler. It tells its own story. I heard my song in a different light. And I loved it.”

There was genuine honesty in Victor’s eyes as he turned to Yuuri, “That’s how your piece made me feel about my own songs. You play them but its your own story. Just like a music box. I’ve always looked for my own music box. To tell my story with a different narration.” Victor’s smile was blinding as he said cheekily, “And then I found you.”

Yuuri was blushing like crazy. If he could move away out of nervousness, he would but Makacchin was not light at all and head loved the dog too much to risk waking the poodle. Honestly, not even one hour on the train and Yuuri was sure Victor would be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

News spread of Victor Nikiforov’s disappearance. He was no longer at the university and he checked out of his hotel on time but he was not seen at the airport for his flight. Rumors started that Victor had secretly found ‘his music box’ and was already making private progress in Japan.

It took everyone 3 days to hear from the legendary composer. And when they did, the internet exploded with the headline:

**‘VICTOR NIKIFOROV STILL IN JAPAN?!’**

Victor had posted multiple selfies of himself in various prefectures in the country, often posting of a specific place _after_ he already left for another to stall the mass media trailing after him. And in each picture, no matter how many comments, Victor would not answer why he was still in Japan nor whether or not he had found what he was looking for.  

Meanwhile, Yuuri was busy trying to keep up with Victor. Seriously, he didn’t know whose country they were actually in because Yuuri was sure as hell that Victor was leading himself in this tour. Yuuri thought he would devise the tour but no, Victor already planned everything. He had a whole planner of where and when to go. Really, he didn’t even need Yuuri. But it was fun.

The hot springs, small festivals, different treats and desserts, new sights, various parks where Makacchin would happily run circles in, and the comfortable resorts, inns or homestays they stayed in.

The only problem Yuuri had was when night came around. Victor would always… always insist on sleeping in the same room. And Victor’s excuse, no matter how many times Yuuri said no, never changed.

“But we slept together at Minako’s bar…”

“That didn’t count! Stop using it against me!”

“Yuuri…” Victor pouted childishly.

“No means no, Victor.”

But Makacchin was an exception and the loyal poodle often switched between sleeping with Yuuri and Victor. Every morning after Makacchin slept with Yuuri, Victor would hug his poodle while whispering affectionately, “Traitor…”

Yuuri never figured out if Victor meant Makacchin or Yuuri.

Shopping with Victor meant no breaks. And the man can really shop. Nothing stopped Victor from buying weird trinkets from every shop he dragged Yuuri into. And to avoid Victor being scammed, Yuuri often dealt with the payment at the cashier. Then, before they hopped on another train to their next destination, Yuuri would have all the souvenirs shipped back to his home to avoid carrying excess baggage.

Being with Victor was admittedly, easy. It was not awkward between them. Never was. They’d enjoy everything together and when they talked, no matter what the topic was, Yuuri found himself being carried away unconsciously. Maybe it was because he was over the thought of Victor being his idol. Currently, Victor was just… Victor. And when they didn’t talk, the deafening silence was comfortable and peaceful.

One of Yuuri’s fondest memories of their little getaway was when they had taken a 14-hour ferry ride just to watch the stars from a lonely island. Victor looked as though he had been charmed by a spell as he stared at the endless beauty in the sky. Yuuri had visited the place before so he opted to read Victor’s reaction and watch the twinkle of the stars through Victor’s eyes. They didn’t say a word and if Victor noticed Yuuri staring at him instead of at the sky, well, he didn’t say anything. 

In their last few stops, Victor mellowed on his own shopping and seemingly focused more on Yuuri. He asked where Yuuri wanted to go, what he wanted to do. Yuuri was not all that interested so he brushed off those questions. He wasn’t passive throughout their previous visits but he did prioritize Victor’s requests over his own. He’d like to keep it that way. But Victor was adamant in doing something that strongly benefited Yuuri instead.

“Eh? Contact lenses?”

“Mhm! I’m sure you’ll look fantastic~ Have you ever considered wearing them during your performances?”

“Not really. It’s not like I need to look at any notes or anything.”

“What if you did?”

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably as they walked through the streets, “Well… Then I guess it’d be good to have them on standby-“

“Then it’s settled! Let’s go get you some contacts!”

“But… I’ve never-“

“I’ll help you care for them.”

Victor always reassured Yuuri that way. Every little thing that Yuuri denied knowing how to handle, Victor would say he would help him. Yuuri would usually feel burdened when relying on someone else but Victor had said before their little trip “If you rely on me, I’ll rely on you”. Something like an exchange and Victor never hesitated to rely on Yuuri throughout the past few weeks so… Maybe Yuuri could trust to rely on him.

“Okay.” Yuuri smiled.

Victor pumped his fist in success before pulling Yuuri along into one of the optometry stores they had passed by.

Contact lenses were weird squishy little things. At first Yuuri thought they’d hurt and he was so frightened when the optometrist wanted to test the lenses. Victor volunteered in her place and suddenly it wasn’t so scary anymore. Victor was in front of Yuuri, gentle hands guiding Yuuri to look at him, careful fingers helping to apply the lenses.

“Are you alright, Yuuri? Are the lenses too small? Too big?”

Victor Nikiforov’s beautiful face was just a few inches away from his own, how could he not be alright?

“I’m fine.” Yuuri blinked a few times, adjusting to the minor intrusion in his eyes.

Victor started chuckling when tears were falling from Yuuri’s eyes, “No, no you’re not. They’re too small.”

Again, Victor demonstrated utmost care in helping Yuuri to remove the lenses. It should have been scary. But it wasn’t.  

They were in the shop for two hours; after choosing the right size, they moved on to the color choices and lastly the aftercare lesson. When they were done, Yuuri felt as though a wall had crumbled between them. So much that when Victor asked (out of habit) if they could sleep together in the resort later that night, Yuuri finally said yes. Victor’s face was priceless.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri groaned as he slowly woke up to his phone vibrating on his futon. The resort’s twin room was big enough to lay out three futons and so Victor, Yuuri and Makacchin shared the big comfy space. Victor had warned that he was a hardcore cuddler so Yuuri wasn’t too shocked when he had Makacchin tucked under his left arm and Victor wrapped around his torso to his right.

“I’m turning.” Yuuri warned but the two continued sleeping despite Yuuri’s drastic shift.

He laid on his stomach as he reached out for his phone that he had placed above his pillow. His phone was still vibrating, an incoming Skype call. It was only 2am. Normally he’d be awake but the shopping earlier exhausted him.

Not bothering to put on his glasses or read the caller ID properly, Yuuri answered.

“Hello?”

 **“Yuuri~!!”** chimed a familiar voice from a familiar face.

Yuuri immediately smiled, “Phichit”

 **“You were sleeping? Wow.”** The sarcasm made Yuuri roll his eyes.

“Don’t sass me.”

Phichit laughed, **“I’m with Guang-Hong and Leo right now!”**

“Ah.” Yuuri recalled an international competition that was being hosted somewhere in Europe, “The qualifying rounds right?”

 **“Mhm! We’re really sad you’re not here, Yuuri…”** Phichit’s pout was as adorable as ever.

“Sorry but I’m a little busy right now.”

 **“So I heard~ Victor giving you a hard time?”** Phichit asked teasingly. He almost missed Yuuri’s ‘caught-red-handed’ look but the violinist cleared his own joke, **“Just kidding! He’s quite the sensation! Disappearing from everyone and all! No one knows where he is! And even if YOU did, I know you wouldn’t actually go up to him on purpose hahaha!”**

Well. He wasn’t wrong. Yuuri would never do that. At least, not the Yuuri from a few weeks ago.

 **“But actually, Guang-Hong, Leo and I were wondering if you could maybe go see him for us? We’ve always wanted his autograph! A selfie would’ve been nice too but-“** Phichit shrugged at the inevitability.

It was the least he could do for them, “Sure, I’ll ask him.”

Phichit stared at Yuuri with a curious look. Clearly he didn’t expect Yuuri to say yes, **“Wait. So you _do_ know where he is?”**

Yuuri was never a good liar. He opened his mouth to answer truthfully but he didn’t need to because he suddenly felt Victor shift and then Victor’s weight was no longer still on his back. Shit.

“Yuuri….” Victor’s voice was groggy from sleep, “Who are you talking to?” And Victor leaned over half of Yuuri’s body, wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s neck, scenting Yuuri’s bed hair with closed eyes, “Come back to bed.”

The transition of Phichit’s face from hearing that voice and later seeing Victor come on screen, hugging and cuddling Yuuri so intimately was probably when Yuuri knew he had just buried his own grave and Phichit would NEVER let the incident go for as long as they both shall live.

**“Ooooh myyyy go-“**

Yuuri didn’t even bother pushing Victor away. The damage was already done. Yuuri just sighed, “Phichit please.”

Phichit raised one hand in surrender, **“Say no more! Sorry for intruding! I can’t believe you didn’t try to get rid of me for calling you!”**

Yuuri mouthed ‘I hate you’ just in case Victor misunderstood if he were to say it out loud.

 **“I love you too~”** Phichit teased. He did a naughty cheeky face before ending the call.

Yuuri dropped his phone and slumped his body on the futon. His best friend was clearly convinced that he’s dating Victor Nikiforov. If not that, Phichit would definitely think Yuuri and Victor were in _that_ kind of relationship. And after the call ended, Yuuri discovered he could not move because Victor was asleep on top of him. Great. Would his life get any more complicated?

 

* * *

 

In Narita airport, a very annoyed and young composer had just retrieved his luggage from the conveyer belt. He swore he’d find Victor Nikiforov and drag his sorry ass back to Russia the moment he finds the man. 

A new headline stormed the social media when the young composer’s fans began spotting him despite his disguise:

**‘YURI PLISETSKY IN JAPAN?!’**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe Victor and Yuuri are in love YET but I do believe the inevitability of them falling in love, hence the term 'Koi no Yokan'~ (Don't lie to me and say you've never platonically cuddled anyone but if you really haven't, you should try it, its nice) 
> 
> Finals is killing me but I figured, why not post a new one for Victor's birthday~?


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri frowned as his call didn’t get through yet again. Victor was supposed to be back two weeks ago but instead he was spotted still loitering in the land of the rising Sun. 

“What is that idiot still doing in Japan?” he asked himself.

But Mila was within earshot and didn’t miss a thing. The violinist snuck up on Yuri and wrapped her arms around his neck, “You know, Yura, I’ve realized that lately his pictures are… very strange.”

“What’re you talking about, you old hag?”

Mila excused the rude label in turn to provoke Yuri even more, “His pictures went from being selfies to I don’t know-“ Mila shrugged, “-like someone taking it for him? ALL of the recent pictures were taken by ‘someone’. I mean, if you think about it, why else would Vitya still be in Japan unless…” she trailed teasingly.

She knew nothing frustrated Yuri more than Victor finding someone else to be his partner and ‘prodigy’.

What Mila did not know, was that Yuri proceeded to pack a few of his belongings and took the first flight to Japan the very next week. He was determined to knock some sense into Victor and to prove himself to Victor. They promised a composition damn it.

Yuri grumbled once he was seated in the plane, “I’m gonna find that loser and ground him to dust.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri sneezed all of a sudden just as he and Victor got off the long train ride.

“Yuuri? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just a little chilly.”

Victor smiled at him and accepted his answer.

They’d been gone for a few weeks; traveled to 13 different places throughout Japan, ate all kinds of food and took hundreds of photos. Yuuri was surprised Phichit didn’t leak any news about him and Victor but it’s not like he had any proof. Still, that didn’t stop Leo or Guang Hong from sending congratulatory texts.

After marking off their last destination on the map Victor carried around, the two of them dragged their bags to catch another train. Minako would pick them up at the station and then take them to Yuuri’s home where all of Victor’s belongings and purchases during their trip had been sent to. To be honest, Yuuri feared coming home. Because he’d have to give Victor his answer soon.

Leaving home was not difficult for him but the dread of not being able to reach Victor’s expectations was starting to overwhelm Yuuri. Victor had laid out his plans of having Yuuri move in with him in Russia and to plant their base in Victor’s selected institution where they’d have endless usage of the facilities. Victor would prepare a contract that lasted one year of their companionship and possible record deals should they be successful in composing music together.

Yuuri had 4 days before Victor planned on returning to Russia. Four days. To decide if he was willing to take the risk of failing again, possibly suffering a bigger downfall since he’ll drag Victor down with him.

“Yuuri.” Victor coaxed gently.

Yuuri broke out his thoughts with a gasp. He turned sharply to Victor who was smiling warmly, “We’re here.”

Indeed, they were back ‘home’. Yuuri’s home.

Minako excitedly picked them up at the station and began asking about their trip. Victor returned the enthusiasm with endless stories of his and Yuuri’s time together. Meanwhile, Yuuri shut them out. He drifted in his own thoughts, often drowning in them without anyone noticing. He caught Victor sending worried looks at him (his silence) but Yuuri opted to ignore him.

Yuuri succeeded ignoring Victor the whole journey back as Minako kept conversing. Even when they arrived at the onsen, Victor was too busy being showed around by Yuuri’s family to realize that Yuuri had snuck out without him. It’d be the second time Yuuri successfully got away from Victor intentionally. However, he couldn’t escape Makacchin. The loyal dog barked after him and casually joined his slow jog a few blocks down the onsen.

He shook his head with a helpless smile before he ushered the dog to run beside him. Makacchin happily complied. Makacchin fit Vicchan’s gap beside Yuuri excessively. Yuuri even laughed when the dog almost tripped him, just like his old poodle used to do.

The journey to the university felt shorter with Makacchin around. Yuuri’s chest felt light too. 

The guards looked warily at the pair but recognized Yuuri as Nishigori’s friend so they let him pass.

“C’mon Makacchin, let’s see if Yuuko has any treats for you.”

The poodle barked excitedly.

Yuuko was on her way to class when Yuuri found her but she gave him her pass card before she parted, winking suggestively. Yuuko knew him too well, well enough to know when he needed an escape from life and his one and only method was to play that grand piano in that lonely hall.

“ _I have some jerky in my office and you know where the dog bowls are. Feel free to use ‘em~_ ” Yuuko _skipped_ down the hall while humming a tune.

Yuuri still had a hard time believing how happy she gets knowing he was playing the piano again.

In Yuuko’s office, Yuuri filled up a bowl of water for Makacchin and treated him with small pieces of beef. After resting for a bit, Yuuri sighed heavily.

Makacchin was sprawled on the floor when Yuuri asked, “Do you want to come with me or…?”

Of course the dog jumped into a ready stance and barked at him. It reminded him of how Victor would pique every time Yuuri suggested going somewhere of his own will. Makacchin was definitely Victor’s dog.

 

* * *

 

Victor wasn’t surprised that Yuuri wanted to get away from everything. But taking Makacchin with him? Unforgivable. (No, not Yuuri, Makacchin)

How could his poodle choose Yuuri over him? That never happened before. A memory from the back of his mind resurfaced. _Victor, Makacchin is sleeping in my room tonight._

Okay, so maybe his poodle had chosen Yuuri a few times but that was just for nightly cuddles. This was broad daylight companionship.

Victor didn’t even have to ask anyone where Yuuri would go to. While the piano at the bar was usable, Victor had a hunch Yuuri would aim for the grand piano at the hall in his previous institution. It was after all, the place he most frequented, Yuuko once said.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri stared down at the piano keys in front of him. Then he looked up to the empty sheets he’d taken from Yuuko’s shelf. He honestly could not remember when he last wrote down a composition or what the piece had even been.

He wanted to get started on the first assignment Victor had given him. It was just a whim, Yuuri figured. Victor gave him the assignment while they were both flushed from alcohol and their words were slurred but the memory of it was clear. Victor’s first assignment for him was simple, ‘Write someone’s story’. Sounded easy enough but Victor made a catch that he himself was not meant to be the inspiration for the new assignment.

That left Yuuri numb and lost. Throughout his life, Victor Nikiforov was his only inspiration. Take it away and he was left with nothing. He never had to compose alone without a muse.

Thus, Yuuri went back to staring at the black and white keys. Someone’s story. Anyone.

Suddenly, Yuuri’s eyes sparkled with an idea. He didn’t know anyone intimately. But he knew himself. It would take a while. A very long while actually. Yuuri couldn’t dive straight into his own story. He had to pick up his own pieces and reflect his own self in his music. He needed to practice.

So Yuuri began to picture people in his life and extracted them in his head. He started with Yuuko first. How she looked like as the years passed since Yuuri was a little boy, how proud she looked when Yuuri played her the first Nikiforov piece he had ever altered, how her tears spilled when Yuuri shut the world out after the Grand Finals last year and how happy she looked now, knowing Yuuri was playing again.

She was her own queen, fair and loving, one of the beloved maidens in Yuuri’s heart.

He didn’t know what he was doing until his fingers started dancing on the keys.

It was a new melody, a new story; Yuuko’s story from Yuuri’s narration.

The composition was sweet and elegant, fit for a queen. Yuuri started smiling as he played.

The Queen was a ruler of her own kingdom. One day, out of the goodness of her heart, she helped to raise a difficult child. He had no words to say, nor talents to give. But the Queen taught him to speak and gave him an instrument to play, bringing out the best in him even when no one else believed in him. She loved him dearly and watched him grow. But one day, the Queen was left heartbroken as the child left her without a word. She mourned for the child that was not hers to raise or bear and patiently waited for his return. Joy reigned the Queen’s world once more when the child returned to her side as a grateful prince. Should they ever part again, the prince vowed to leave her with goodbyes and promised returns. The Queen happily forgive him, welcomed him into her arms and took him on his vow. The Queen was never disheartened again. She lived happily knowing that the child would always return.

Yuuri felt a cold shudder run down his spine as the music came to a stop. He felt tears spill as he panted from the intensity and intimacy of the song. He was not aware how much they loved each other until he laid out their past together.

Makacchin whined from beside the piano stool at seeing Yuuri’s tears. The poodle even raised its front paws to rest on the seat as it nudged its head against Yuuri’s hip.

Yuuri let out a soft laugh and tussled the poodle’s fur in between its ears, grateful for the comfort, “I’m alright Makacchin.” _‘Just a little overwhelmed.’_

A big inhale and exhale later, Yuuri started retracing his own composition and began writing it on the empty sheets. He knew there were some mistakes since it’s been awhile but he couldn’t stop the adrenaline in his fingers. The numb fingertips and shaky bearings were doing horrible things to his writing and it got him laughing at some point.  

He hoped to play the song for Yuuko one day. He hoped she could hear their story. And he hoped she would forgive him and accept him like the Queen did, even if he was no prince.

 

* * *

 

 

The biggest sensation in the university was the arrival of Victor Nikiforov. It would be enough excitement to last till the next decade. What Yuuko never expected was for the excitement to increase ten folds not more than a month later.

It started with the whispers, from the hallways and in the classrooms. Then it was the giggles and girls visibly plotting on… something.

And then it was the shout of a person asking where Victor Nikiforov was. There were rumors of the young composer from Russia, a musician with pure talent and the ferocity of a tiger. A young-

“Yuri Plisetsky…” Yuuko said the name as it dawned on her who she caught shouting at her students in one of the music halls.

At hearing his name, the composer turned to Yuuko and rudely shouted, “OI! Where’s Victor Nikiforov?!”

Yuuko raised a finger to say something but then the finger wandered to her chin as her mouth closed in thought. She didn’t actually know where Victor was. She only knew where Yuuri was.

“I’m not sure but Yuuri’s here. You can ask him.”

Yuri seemed confused at the use of his name in her sentence. Thinking back, it did make her sound a little delirious.

She cleared her throat, “I didn’t mean you, I meant Katsuki Yuuri. He just came back with Victor this morning! Right now he’s practici-“

Yuuko was silenced as Yuri cornered her, “Who is… Katsuki Yuuri?”

The serene smile never left Yuuko’s face, she was talking to an adolescent and children never intimidated her, “Victor’s companion!” she answered truthfully.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had forgotten the element of time as he went on replaying Yuuko’s song and rewriting parts of it onto the music sheet. Makacchin was snoring peacefully on the stage, right by Yuuri’s feet.

He hadn’t realized how immersed he was until someone tapped him on his shoulder from behind him.

Yuuri broke out of his stupor with a shiver, “Victor.” He knew from the familiar scent of Victor’s fragrant cologne. He was a little surprised he didn’t hear Victor come in. Then again, he didn’t hear Victor the first time either a few weeks ago when they first met.

Victor was pressed against his back, a hand still rested on Yuuri’s right shoulder as the man reminded in a warning tone, “Yuuri you’re supposed to be resting. The hours we traveled from last night till this morning takes a lot out of you.”

Yuuri chuckled at that, “You look fine to me.”

“You underestimate how often I travel, Yuuri.” Victor’s voice was stern but still playful.

Victor lifted his eyes to see the scribbled notes on the sheets on the music rack.

“Were you composing something?”

“Yes..” Yuuri answered breathlessly.

In came to Victor’s attention that Yuuri’s breathing was labored and there was noticeable heat under his hand where it rested on Yuuri’s shoulder. Victor gave Yuuri’s shoulder a little squeeze and let it glide to the curve of Yuuri’s exposed neck. The gesture made Yuuri sigh shakily from the contrast of temperature. Where Victor’s skin was cold, Yuuri’s skin was burning.

Victor frowned in concern, “Yuuri, are you-“

A loud slam of the door interrupted Victor, followed by the shouts of a loud voice, “OI YOU PIG-!” the intruder paused when he and Victor made eye contact, “VICTOR!”

“Yura?”

Yuuri saw the younger composer hurriedly approach them. He reminded him of a tiger. He remembered Yuri Plisetsky. He remembered the intensity of his music. He remembered that Yuri came from the same country as Victor. Which meant-

“Oh Victor you’re here! Welcome back!” Yuuko smiled from behind Yuri.

“Thank you, Yuuko.”

Yuri seemed to ignore everything as he ran up to the stage excitedly. Of course, he didn’t miss the other presence, _that pig_ that thinks he can get away with having Victor all to himself.

He stood in front of the piano and determinedly ordered, “Victor, come back to Russia with me!”

Victor felt more than saw the flinch from the pianist who was still sitting on the stool. Ever since that day they discussed about the possible outline of the contract, Yuuri never mentioned the topic again. Victor never knew how Yuuri felt about it until someone else forced it upon them.

“Yura, I will when it’s time for me to go. For now-“

“Do you even hear yourself?! You said you’d come back when you can’t find-“

“I did. And he’s right here with me, composing.”

It surprised both Yuuri and Yuri to hear Victor admit it out loud. Yuri because Victor never made it public and Yuuri because Victor never said it to anyone but to Yuuri himself.

“That’s why I’m staying, Yura.”

Yuuri watched as the anger inside Yuri boiled and came forth. The glare he sent Yuuri was menacing.

“YOU LEFT EVERYTHING FOR THIS?! WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON’T?! I WAITED AND PRACTICED YEARS TO GET YOUR ATTENTION, YOU KNOW THAT!”

Yuuri silently spoke to himself in his mind, _‘That’s right… There are many others more qualified than me.’_

“YOU EVEN PROMISED ME A COMPOSITION TOGETHER! YOU CAN’T JUST TRAVEL ALL OVER THE WORLD, FIND SOMEONE AND LEAVE HOME FOREVER!”

_‘I stole Victor’s attention unwillingly didn’t I?’_

“HE’S JUST ANOTHER WORTHLESS COMPOSER YOU PROBABLY FEEL SORRY FOR-“

_‘But I **am** worth it.’ _

Yuuri read Yuri’s wrath and turned back sharply to the piano. Despite the haze in his eyes and the dizziness in his head, he wanted to shove Yuri’s emotions back at him.

His arms raised dramatically before he smashed into the keys and moved dangerously fast across the white and black. He emphasized each note as though they were all meant to be played with the dynamic sign of fortississimo or higher.

Yuuri channeled all that rage and began realizing that the story he told had no motive. Why was Yuri Plisetsky so angry? Yuuri didn’t even know him. Yuri could be angry at him for taking Victor away. But that wasn’t it, was it? Yuri was angry, frustrated and… The intended rang inside Yuuri as he played impossibly faster and louder. Yuri was _desperate_. For something, for Victor. For an unfulfilled promise Victor had not kept. Desperate for Victor.

This was a mere child in need of a specific person’s attention. A child that underestimated why Victor chose Yuuri over him. In the end, Yuri Plisetsky was still, just a child. And Yuuri felt guilt wreck him for even wanting to silence the young composer. Yuuri knew his own worth (sort of). He shouldn’t have to prove it, to a child no less.

Yuuri’s fingers were sweating and turning red at the tips where his pressing nails were continuously going over its limits. The rushed and angry song went on for a full 2 minutes before Yuuri ended it as abruptly as he had started.

He found it hard to breath and difficult to see but he looked up to Yuri who was standing in front of him, in front of the piano. There was shock in those beautiful emerald eyes and a childlike curiosity along with hints of admiration.

“Look at me.” Yuuri spoke but it came out as a hoarse whisper. He fell back with closed eyes but was caught by Victor. When Victor’s cold palm brushed his forehead, Yuuri tilted his head back to stare up into Victor’s concerned eyes, “…At least once, please look at me….. Victor.”

Yuuri’s hands slipped tiredly from the piano keys, making a weird sound from the random accidentally played notes.

Before he let himself go completely, Yuuri looked back to Yuri, “…that’s your song…”

In the quietness of the aftershock of Yuuri’s sudden music, the pianist slumped against Victor’s body, passed out from overexertion and the fever that slowly surfaced inside him since his return.

Victor gently manhandled Yuuri till he was able to carry Yuuri in his arms. He turned to Yuuko who was at the bottom of the stage, still shocked herself.

“He’s running high right now. Is there a clinic in the university?”

Yuuko took a while to compose her thoughts, “Y-Yes, it’s near my office. Beside it actually.”

Victor nodded once and swiftly carried Yuuri out of the hall with Makacchin close behind. Yuuko went on the stage to pick up Yuuri’s glasses and the sheets on the music rack.

“Would you like to go there as well, Yuri?”

Yuri nodded dumbly, “Mm.”

 

* * *

 

The doctor prescribed a few medication to help with the fever and encouraged a few days of good quality rest. Since Victor came by taxi and Yuuri walked to the university, it only seemed fit that Victor accept Yuuko’s offer to drive them back to the onsen.

While Yuuko left to bring her car around so that it’ll be a shorter distance for Victor to transport Yuuri, Victor sat with Yuri on Yuuri’s bedside.

They were both thinking about the lightning effect of Yuuri’s earlier composition. It was so strong and powerful, unlike anything Victor ever heard Yuuri play. But, more than the music itself, he wondered about what Yuuri said at the end of it.

“Is that really how you feel, Yura? Was Yuuri right?”

As ashamed as he was, Yuri didn’t deny it, “How did he even- I didn’t- Did he really- He said it was my song.” Yuuri frowned, “We don’t even know each other.”

Victor smiled, “If he’s right, I don’t think you can question my choice anymore.”

That caused Yuri to look even more displeased.

“It’s true you don’t know each other.” Victor hummed, “Maybe you should. I enjoyed his company aside from enjoying his music.”

“Pfft. Like I don’t have anything better to do.”

That’s what Yuri said but he still followed Victor to Yuuko’s car and he still got down at the onsen despite Yuuko’s offer to accommodate him.

 

* * *

 

Yuri was dubbed as ‘Yurio’ by the Katsuki’s since he shared a similar first name with their only son. It’s better than having them call him ‘Yura’ at least. That name was too intimate for strangers.

While Yuuri recuperated and remained asleep during most hours of the next few days, Yuri discovered that onsens were a blessing from the heavens and pork cutlet bowls were to die for. He also discovered that Victor was an idiot who already had his own bedroom decorated like a studio.

It was during the third day when Yuri woke up to the sound of music somewhere in the house. It was nearing 3am when he checked the clock. It couldn’t have been Victor since he was always out like a light by midnight. So, it had to be none other than Katsuki Yuuri.

Yuri found him in the guest room where the upright piano had been placed a few days ago. Something about a lady at the bar or something who thought the piano should be at home with its owner(?).

“What are you doing out of bed, you pig?”

Yuri insulted him, so why the heck did he smile back at Yuri like it was a fucking compliment?

“Yurio, isn’t it? Haha, Mari told me she decided to call you that.”

“It’s not funny! And that’s not my name!” Yuri felt a little betrayed inside him when he didn’t exactly tell Yuuri to stop calling him Yurio. And he sort of didn’t mind.

Avoiding the name issue altogether, Yuri plopped himself next to Yuuri on the stool after telling him to move over.

“Seriously, what the heck are you doing?” Yuri tried reading some of the notes on the music sheets but the composition didn’t seem familiar to him, “A song?”

“Yuuko’s.” Yuuri smiled, “It’s her song, and mine but more like her song. Through my eyes. For her.”

Yeah, that made no sense to Yuri. He deemed Katsuki Yuuri to still be in his fever haze.

Still, he humored the guy and played some parts that he could make out from the sheet but he stopped when Yuuri frowned at his fingers.

“What?” he asked, annoyed when Yuuri didn’t immediately speak up.

“No, it’s not you.. I think I wrote the score wrongly.”

Yuuri laughed at Yuri’s face before he took over the keys, “I wanted to play something like this…”

Yes, Yuuri definitely wrote the score wrongly.

“If you wanted to play that, you don’t write it like this-“ Yuri took the pencil from the music rack and tweaked the notes a little. All the while, Yuuri watched and made ooh-ing sounds at the correction. After Yuri fixed that part, Yuuri flipped through the sheets till he found another part of the song.

“So, if I want to play this-“ he played a few notes after showing Yuri where it started, “-then, I should change this part and this part?” Yuuri asked as he made changes to his own score.

“Yeah.”

They went through a few more pages until Yuuri was satisfied with most of them.

“Sorry, I’m a little rusty.” Yuuri laughed self-consciously, “I haven’t done this in more than a year. It feels like learning how to ride a bike again.”

Yuri didn’t ask or press on the matter. He still despised Victor for choosing someone other than him but he liked Katsuki Yuuri enough to not completely hate him. That didn’t mean he would actually act like he liked him.

“Whatever, I still have no idea why Victor chose you of all people.”

Yuri’s attempt at provocation only made Yuuri sigh in agreement, “Me neither. He said I was his music box. He is such a weird guy. And he loves memes.”

“Oh god, is that why he’s been dabbing in all his pictures?”

Yuuri laughed, “He’s been doing it since it went viral two weeks ago. He even made Makacchin do it.”

They both collectively thought about the dabbing dog photo on Victor’s instagram and they started laughing together.  

“He used to annoy everyone with his selfies.”

“What’s it like in Russia?”

Yuri shrugged, “Cold I guess.”

“Does Victor play often?”

“Not really but when he does…” Yuri trailed off remembering how spellbinding it was to watch Victor perform.

“You never want to take your eyes off him.” Yuuri finished. He was in a good mood for some reason after waking up feeling refreshed. So he started playing one of Victor’s songs, his own take of it of course. He almost forgot Yuri was there with him as he dived in and mirrored Victor’s song while filling in the gaps as he always did.

The small revelation Yuri received from Yuuri at the grand hall was nothing compared to his version of Victor’s songs.

He never noticed how incomplete Victor’s song was until he heard it being altered and played by Katsuki Yuuri. He plays music like- _telling a story_ , Victor once explained while Yuuri was still fever-stricken. Victor said Yuuri was not the best storyteller but his stories were breathtaking.  

When Yuuri was no longer playing, Yuri suddenly blurted out, “Yakov would have liked you. To an extent at least.”

“I think Victor mentioned that name before. And there was… a Mila?”

“Don’t ever say yes when she asks you to go to the salon with her. And don’t ask Georgi for dating tips. All he ever does is talk about Anya.”

“And what about you?” Yuuri smiled playfully.

“What _about_ me?”

“What should I worry about with you when I’m there?”

“I shout a lot. Mostly at Victor.”

Yuuri laughed first and then asked, “And what about Victor? Don’t ever say he’s getting bald?”

Yuri’s eyes widened like it was taboo to even say what Yuuri just said, “I can’t believe you just said that! Why do you know- OH MY GOD YOU IMPLIED IT BEFORE DIDN’T YOU”

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! And he was so dramatic about it-“

“Let me guess. Slowly falling and fainting on the ground?”

“EXACTLY”

They shared more laughs as they exchanged stories about Victor.

Leaning against the wall outside of the guest room, Victor smiled triumphantly. While he was indeed being roasted by the two Yuri’s, he couldn’t help but feel joy from both of them speaking as though it was a sure thing that Yuuri would come with them to Russia.

If Yuuri hadn’t made up his mind before, he certainly had some time during his little bonding time with Yuri in the wee hours of the morning.

 

* * *

 

Victor smiled at his own phone camera that was blinking a red dot every few seconds. He needed to record this moment for his latest upload.

“Hi everyone! Sorry I haven’t been active lately, but guess where I’m going and who’s going with meeee~!” It was obvious he was at the airport. After spending more than a month in Japan, Victor was finally coming home.

Victor turned the camera to the two people who were pushing trolleys in front of him, “Yura, do you have everything?”

Yuri looked back to Victor with a scowl, “I’ve checked your stupid stuff ten times Victor, stop asking if **_I_** have everything! THEY’RE ALL YOUR STUFF! WHY AM I EVEN DOING THE CHECKING?! What did you even buy?! A whole department store?!”

Yuuri sighed from beside Yuri, “He probably would have if I wasn’t there.”

Yuri flailed his arms in disbelief.

They were both unaware of the recording until Victor wrapped his arms around their necks, squeezing them together to fit as the camera faced all three of them.

“Victor…!”

“The heck?!”

Victor winked, “We’ll be coming to Russia and I hope everyone will get to meet my one and only, Katsuki Yuuri~”

The video ended with Yuri facepalming as Victor kissed a shocked Yuuri on the cheek.

It went viral within seconds once it was uploaded. Aside from Yuri Plisetsky and a few others in Japan, it was the first time Victor announced the name of his partner.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET READY FOR THE RUSSIAN FAMILY
> 
> New semester is starting next week~! Can't wait aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa and thanks for following this fic of mine! I have a lot planned for it but not sure if I can pull it off YET so yeah just....watch me I guess? XDD 
> 
> (I mean, we haven't even hit the angst part yet pfft)  
> ((Also, Yuri spoke in english throughout this chap -except for the opening with Mila))


End file.
